


Green Queen (Um)

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [6]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha!Irene and Joy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Wendy, F/F, It's Joyri having sex while Joy thinks about her envy of Irene, Jealousy/Envy, Kind of aggressive sex also, Not hatesex but not gentle oh boy, Omega!Seulgi and Yeri, Sort of top Yeri at points lol, that's it that's the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: It takes a really beautiful face to make half of Korea swoon, and that face belongs to Bae Joohyun.It's not like it makes her upset or anything. She's got Yeri wrapped around her fingers, has a reliable unnie in Seulgi, and Wendy...they're friends, maybe not more but it's enough.It's enough but Irene has Seulgi trained to drop to her knees and Yeri's admiration and Wendy's respect and the presence of a 'real' alpha and countless brand deals and the face of a fucking goddess and Joy wants it.She can't have it.
Relationships: Background Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Green Queen (Um)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't healthy guys I like-I won't say I hate-wrote this cause I like all the people involved and the idea but also it's not good. Also we stan Joy, I'm not saying she's below Irene this is fictional  
> Warnings for unhealthy mindsets, comparisons, envy, anger, self-loathing, inadequacy...all of that is vaguely there but it's overlaid with Joyri having sex soo if sorta angsty sex isn't your thing I'd leave  
> Also ABO cause...just fits the dynamic to me so that means G!P Joy and implied G!P Irene

They had been on Idol Room and the MCs had kept praising Irene for her beauty-they were basically fucking lusting over her, just holding back due to her scent and the subtle glares Seulgi gave them. And then they danced to _Havana_ for fuck's sake-

"Unnie-hurry up, come on," Yeri whines. She'd been fucking the younger girl for twenty minutes, pinning one of her wrists to the bed while the other hand held on to her ass. She was always impatient, willing to shove Joy over and take control if she was teased too long, but also willing to beg if she knew Joy would actually go faster.

This wasn't going to be a mating relationship, she made sure they were on the same page about that. Their love, while strong, wasn't romantic. No matter how disappointed she was, in their situation and herself, she knew it wasn't all selfish. Wendy couldn't help Yeri with heats, Irene and Seulgi were practically mated, and no one outside the group was going to be allowed to touch their maknae.

It was a perfect setup for Joy to sweep in and help.

The dancing on the show had the oldest two worked up as well-Wendy had complained about being stuck in the backseat with them while Seulgi practically humping her clasped hands. If Joy stopped to listen-and forced Yeri to as well-maybe she'd hear Seulgi's moans and the short, clipped growls and praise Irene gave while she fucked her omega. Seulgi was _really_ something else when she danced, all serious and sultry and not shy like normal; Joy was honest with herself, she'd love to bed Seulgi, but she couldn't. 

Because of Irene.

And maybe Seulgi didn't want her, that mattered as well, but the _main_ reason was Irene. The only-

"Oh my _fucking_ god, Sooyoung," Yeri spits suddenly, and Joy grunts in shock when Yeri shoves her away.

"Wha-"

"I know I feel good but you're slipping into a damn trance-"

She's shoved onto her back, still processing when Yeri straddles her waist. Okay, maybe she had slowed down a _bit_ while thinking, and maybe she _should_ be a bit more present for this, but-

Joy groans when Yeri slides onto her again, figuring out her handholds and inhaling once before rolling her hips. Every time someone called Yeri a kid or a baby or the cute little maknae, Joy had to laugh. Yerim was all those things, was naturally adorable, but her spitfire side was strong and she was not as immature as her stage personality.

"You-were taking so... _so_ long, I fucking swear-"

She also has such, such a dirty mouth and Joy is almost afraid of how much it turns her on. From the cursing to watching her suck on a popsicle with that little grin and shake of her hips when she knows Joy is watching-they'd nearly gotten caught during a shoot of promotional photos last year. Yeri went to the furthest dressing room to "throw her popsicle stick away" and Joy barreled in behind her, locking the door and nearly ripping her skirt. She'd fucked Yeri until she almost screamed, then put her down on her knees to-

"Can dance like that but can't move your fucking hips-" Yeri mutters it almost angrily and Joy growls. It feels too good for her to actually be angry, it's just her pride that's wounded. She yanks her hand from Yeri's grasp and takes hold of her hips, jerking upwards in time with her sinking down. Yeri groans in approval, scratching down her stomach. Joy can feel the tightening in her torso and it's happening quickly, faster than Yeri's moans are turning into squeaks and that means-

"Fuck, Y-Ye-"

"You going to come or what?" Yeri leans forwards to kiss her harshly, arms shaking as Joy tries and fails to bite her lip. "Hurry up, you idiot-cause then you'll make me come and I know you _love_ how that feels."

She's not wrong and she knows it. Of course Yeri feels fucking amazing and of course Joy wants to feel her-the hand she has on her stomach for balance is blocking the best part of the view but she feels so much when Yeri bucks forwards and pulls her legs closer together, moaning-with her muscles moving like _that_ and a fucking smirk-

"Sh-shit, _Yerim_ ," Joy snaps, fingers dragging down her thighs as she bucks up into the younger girl. She's wearing a condom, they aren't idiots, but god if she can't imagine Yerim's groans are for the feeling of it all. Joy unclenches her teeth when Yerim pins her twitching shoulders back down, face pulled tight in concentration.

"Come _on_ you-"

God, her head is fucking throbbing but Yerim is complaining so she manages to pull a hand away from her thighs and slide it down to her clit.

"S-unnie, please _please p-"_

Yerim cries into her ear and Joy swear she sees stars when her muscles clench down. She yells her name and it's too fucking much-

Her ears are ringing and it takes her a second to hear Yerim's panting, to realize her teeth are buried in a slim shoulder. Shit, she thinks there's blood and since when was Yerim under her?

 _Oh my fucking god I blacked out,_ Joy realizes. It takes her another second to realize she's rutting into the younger girl mindlessly, one hand holding her waist much too hard. Her pelvis hurts, her head hurts-

"Shit," Joy groans, slowing to a stop. She shifts to her elbows, absently nuzzling Yerim's collarbone as her breathing starts to settle. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Yerim huffs, chuckling a little. "Ow, but yeah."

"A-are you okay? I g-"

"Shut up and hold me, I'm fine," Yerim snaps. Joy grumbles to herself as she wraps the younger girl in her arm, settling on her side. She wipes sweat from her neck and hears Yerim sigh against her, slowly pulling her legs away from Joy's. They need to clean up before they can sleep, but for now Yerim is holding onto her arm and just relaxing. Joy doesn't want to disturb that.

It's nice, sort of. Maybe gross but also comfortable. Could count as quality time, post-sex bonding and some scenting relaxing, but-

_"Unnie!"_

Joy can't help but twitch when she hears it, though faint. Seulgi's high notes aren't exactly Wendy's but they are distinct.

"Ignore it. Idiot." Yerim murmurs. She knows it's obvious sometimes, with her lingering looks towards the others and the way her scent changes with Irene sometimes but it's-it's just natural alpha competition. It doesn't _mean_ anything, but apparently this _brat_ thinks it does.

"You chose to sleep with this idiot. Multiple times, may I remind you," Joy snaps back. Yerim opens her eyes to glare and Joy sneers back, unprepared for the hand that grabs _there-_

"How about I just break this stupid thing then, huh?"

"Ah no no, no-ow, wait, I take it back-very lucky of me-shit Yerim don't break m-"

"Go the fuck to sleep."

"Yes, good idea, okay...please let go."

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Get it  
> Cause her color is green and she's envious and the called her the "Havana Queen" after the dance contest on that one idol room episode can you tell I just watched it  
> Because...yeah  
> Twitter: [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


End file.
